


The Other Facts

by hisboywriter



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisboywriter/pseuds/hisboywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'The Fact's, this time being Billy's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Facts

**-X-**

Billy knew he had it bad when he counted eleven facts and one suspicion.

 

Every one of them about his current and most powerful crush to date: Teddy.

Two or three insights would have been sufficient. At one point, he  _did_  have only two or three facts that he had liked to daydream about. Then two became four, and then seven, and—well, he had it bad for a reason, right?

He stared at Teddy’s name on his phone, his thumb hovering over the ‘SEND’ button. The fact that his digit felt stiff told him he had it locked in that position too long.

“Ugh.” The pillow swallowed his groan when he plopped his face into it.

It shouldn’t have been so complicated. Really, it wasn’t, but his feelings were doing a good job of making it so. Before, a butterfly here and there fluttered in his stomach when he called Teddy. Now, just forty-eight hours since that fateful night at Teddy’s place, a nest of snakes churned inside him.

All because of  **fact number one** : Teddy was gay.

Billy still didn’t believe his luck over his friend having admitted it (over David Bowie of all things). Teddy, his fellow teammate, close friend, his aching crush, officially in Billy’s league.

Those fantasies were no longer a distant daydream; they were within reach.

That fact remained a constant presence in his mind, making him do summersaults in his head and daydream too often, too long. Yet now as the bliss trickled into reality, he realized he was at a precipice.

Would he— _could_  he—plunge into the abyss that was getting Teddy to agree to go on a date?

Billy imagined the rejection and the kind of pain that would be hot on its heels.

So much for plunging.

“Come on,” he said, lifting his head with renewed determination. “You can do this. A simple question.”

He clutched his phone, pulled it closer to his face, hooked his thumb over the button, and—

“Oh, crap,” Billy whined, collapsing back down .

He huffed and scrubbed his face against the pillow. Maybe pressing a single key would have been less intimidating were it not for  **fact number two** : Teddy always answered when he called.

Not when just anyone called. When  _Billy_ called. That special detail came to light after a range of occasions where Teddy declined to humor his phone’s jingle in Billy’s presence. Once, Billy dared to call him close to eleven o’clock at night, just to confirm that his manic fantasies on the subject were just that.

One ring had passed, then another, and before the third could complete itself, Teddy had answered with a groggy voice. A cocktail of guilt, horror, and delight had crashed on Billy and after spewing out apologies, had insisted he could call the next day and hung up before his guilt could sock him another blow in the gut.

Billy pinched his eyes shut at the memory, gave his hair a tug, and then bolted up into a sitting position. He wouldn’t send a meager text and miss the opportunity to listen to Teddy’s voice. He could make this call without a hiccup. No date. They were just going to hang out.

He could prove to himself that he wasn’t debilitated by his crush. Nerves pulled taut, he pressed the button. 

Hand fiddling with the wrinkles in his pants, he waited as the first ring passed.

A click killed the second one, followed by: “Hey.”

“Hey,” Billy greeted, a bit shakier than he intended.  At least Teddy sounded pleased. “You’re not busy are you?”

“Not busy enough not to answer,” Teddy said.

“Oh, right.” Billy’s mouth hung open to say more. The words got tangled in his throat.

 _Say something_ , he screamed at himself.

“So, what’s up?” asked Teddy.

Billy swallowed and tried again. “O-Oh, nothing really. I just don’t have plans today and—well, if you didn’t have anything to do…”

“Actually, I just finished everything I had to do today so I’m up for hanging out.”

Billy broke into a smile, confidence reinstated. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, sure. Anything you had in mind?”

“Well, there’s always the comic book shop,” Billy said, and winced upon remembering he wanted to do more than just take a trip to their usual spot. Before he had given himself permission to say it, he was adding on in a rushed tone the first thing  that jumped to mind: “But I also have to find a shirt for the part I’m doing in The Crucible so—“

He bit on his tongue, hearing too late how awful that idea sounded. Clothes shopping? With Teddy? He didn’t even  _like_  shopping for clothes and typically went in and out in as few strides as possible. Not exactly conducive to quality time, especially if he was working the nerve to ask Teddy out.

“Or,” he began to remedy, pumping the volume of his voice, “actually, we could just chill here. I got the place to myself and,” he cut off the impending ramble, “yeah. If you want, that is.”

He leaned on the edge of a cringe, waiting for the response.

“Oh, yeah? Well, it is on the hot side today so some chilling sounds good.” A laugh. “I know you don’t like the heat at all. You sure it’s okay?”

Billy’s chest swelled and he clutched his phone a little harder, managing to stifle the hoot of ‘YES’ before it came out. “Yeah,” he just about squeaked out, then shook his wits back in order. “I mean, yeah, we can play games, watch movies, eat, whatever. I could use a break from all the training we’ve been doing.”

“Sure. Half an hour? Or is that too soon?”

“No,” Billy shot out. “That’s perfect. I’ll see you then.”

He hung up with a grin breaking his face. Hopping out of bed, he scrambled to make himself presentable in the short time allowed. Half an hour wasn’t enough, but it was worth it if he got to see Teddy sooner rather than later.

His attire was a shamble. Too simple. Or was it? He flicked his hair, deciding that should take precedence. He flicked it again. It looked decent. Did it? It wasn’t a tangled nest nor slicked back, and he wouldn’t dare experiment with hair products with such little time.

Billy blinked at his reflection and decided it would have to do. The last thing he needed was to psyche himself out from prolong nit-picking at his hair and clothes. He could do that another day. Maybe if they went on a date.

 _Dream on_ , Reality whispered in his mind.

Billy planned to.

**-x-**

Billy’s clothing didn’t appreciate being stretched, unbuttoned, and yanked on, only to be replaced with another garment. He knew they didn’t appreciate it in how, toward the end, they resisted being tugged on and how his shirts made play of his hair, which he had to groom back down (again) by the time he heard the door.

A final glance at the mirror mounted by the door, another flick, a small grumble, and Billy opened the door with a clammy hand.

“Hey,” Teddy greeted, and Billy’s insides swooned at  **fact number three** : Teddy’s voice, in person.

The things it could do and had done on multiple levels, many of which occurred during inappropriate times and each time Billy fell victim to it. The richness of it, its more baritone sound compared to Billy’s, the  _laugh_ —Billy didn’t know what it was about a man’s delicious laugh that had him unraveling.

Billy smiled at him, feeling the awkward silence that still plagued him now and again hovering above them. “Um, you look great,” he blurted out because it was true and his mouth thought it necessary to disobey him. Not to mention it was  **fact number four** : Teddy dressed well.

That was saying something given how fashion had little significance to Billy. The extent of his endeavors was when he had to wear a tuxedo to an aunt’s wedding a few months back and learned about cummerbunds. His limitations on the matter didn’t seem to stop him from discerning how Teddy always looked polished.  Maybe it was his ridiculous crush that had him gravitate to every element about Teddy, however irrelevant, but early on Billy looked forward to what his friend would wear.

And maybe how long it would take to peel him out of it.

Today was no exception. Teddy wore jeans and a flannel button down that was open with a shirt layered beneath it. Clean loafers. A wide belt swung through the jean loops. In one hand Teddy held his backpack. Billy didn’t know how Teddy managed to capture looking casual yet so put together.

Ogling those buttons that had Billy’s mind diving into the gutter, he cleared his mind as best as possible when Teddy caught his eye.

“Sorry, that sounded weird, didn’t it?” Billy said. He couldn’t be sure what it was that made Teddy’s choice in clothing shine especially brilliant when it was just the two of them alone, but it was doing it now, causing Billy’s fingers to itch.

Just if he could drag his fingertips across the lapels of his shirt, find a solid grip, tug Teddy’s head close, and—

Teddy laughed and all was right with the world. The fact that Teddy laughed a lot in his presence was a bonus. Soft ones, long gasping-for-air ones, short ones, every kind of laugh that Billy liked to think only he had been spoiled with.

“No, it’s fine. Thanks,” Teddy said. He made a point of looking Billy up and down, which did equally inappropriate things to the part of Billy’s mind that was meant to be silent. “You do too.”

Thinking better than to bring up why that was untrue, Billy stepped aside and locked the door behind Teddy, saying, “What’s in the bag?”

Teddy glanced at the strap in his hand. “You’ll see,” he said.

“You know saying that kind of thing makes me want to know even more, right?”

“Precisely.”

Billy smiled. Teddy returned it and there was suddenly only the faint space between them. Activating host-mode seemed like a brilliant idea right about now.

“So, ah, let me get you something to drink. What do you want? Do you want to eat now?” Billy asked, navigating around the couch and entering the kitchen. “We got water, couple of sodas, orange juice, and apple juice. We have wine too but can’t really offer that.”

It was a weak throw of a joke. Teddy laughed gently anyway and appeared in the doorway.

“I’m good food wise for a bit. Water would be nice though.”

Billy nodded and tried to act like Teddy’s presence had not made him forget, for only a second, where the glasses were. His mind was occupied with the tingles, the kind you get when someone is watching you. Someone who probably isn’t  _just_  someone.

“Ice or no ice?”

“Fancy. No ice is fine.”

Managing to collect both drinks without a hitch, Billy offered Teddy his drink before ducking into the living room. “Come on. We have the whole room to ourselves for once.”

“I think this is our first time alone in your place.”

A detail Billy knew and felt all too much. Despite the scarce rooms of his apartment, he was overwhelmed with Teddy’s presence. Keeping that tidbit of information to himself, he plopped onto the couch, keeping his casual façade as in tact as possible.

“Good thing, isn’t it?” he asked. He looked at the backpack and thanked it for offering a distraction. “Now, show me what’s in the bag. Please?”

Teddy settled beside him, not too close, but enough to let Billy smell the mix of what was probably shampoo and something equally pleasant. His eyes furtively raked over Teddy’s arms, watching his hands flex as they opened the backpack, rummaged, and unveiled a thin stack of comics.

Billy’s eyes brightened, maybe too much if Teddy’s smirk said anything.

“Tada,” Teddy proclaimed, fanning the issues as though they were huge playing cards. “You wanted to borrow this one, right?”

“Wait,” Billy was already reaching out to the glossiest one, “isn’t this—“

“Yep. Just came out yesterday.”

Billy’s gaze jumped over them and onto Teddy. “You didn’t have it yesterday. You would have gushed if you had.”

“The comic shop is on my way here.” Teddy elevated one brow.

Before Billy’s mind computed it all, his hands plucked one the latest issue. “I can’t believe you already got it,” he said at it. “I have to wait until next week.”

He should have known though. As if anyone who knew Teddy needed reminder of  **fact number five:** Teddy was a total fanboy.

Some days, it was too good to be true. The guy Billy daydreamed about while his teachers droned on was, of all things, a fanboy like he was. Granted, Billy couldn’t say which one of them was the bigger fanboy. Just when Billy thought he had the title, Teddy swiped it out from him in a grand performance of fanboy-ing, and that just made him all the more likeable.

The guys knew he and Teddy were into such things, but none of them really _knew_  the debates they held or why Wednesdays was a day for singing and dancing (in their heads, of course). No doubt it was a bond he had with Teddy and no one else. Frankly, he didn’t need anyone else to understand or appreciate Captain America’s latest exploits when he had Teddy to indulge him with his opinions on the matter.

So it was no surprise Billy felt the least awkward when he and Teddy loomed over the comic, shoulder to shoulder. There was barely any stumbling over his words, barely registered how many times he bumped Teddy’s leg or drank his scent when their eyes swept over the same first page.

“Ahh, this is so cool. Should we read it now?” Billy beamed. “No, wait. You should read it first. It’s yours after all. I could read it later as much as it pains me to think I’d have to wait,” he added in a laugh.

“You can read it now or later. It’s your copy,” Teddy said.

Billy narrowed his eyes. “Sorry? I thought you just said this was my copy.”

“It is. I have mine in my bag still,” Teddy said, then shrugged when Billy gaped. “Consider it an early Hanukkah present. I know you really wanted it. You practically drool whenever you bring it up.”

Billy thought to protest he did not drool until it was overshadowed by  **fact number six:**  Teddy was absolutely, tooth-rottenly sweet; he was as sweet as he was big and powerful, so sweet that he never patronized Billy despite how much his magic blundered, as sweet as the sun was hot, as sweet as—well, as sweet as someone who had the audacity to take a bite (big one given their lack of income) out of their wallet just for Billy’s sake.

“Wow. Thanks a lot, Teddy. I owe you,” he said, even though Teddy waved it off.  Sporting a wide grin, he resisted the urge to dive into the comic. “Let’s read our copies tonight and talk about it tomorrow?”

“That sounds good. You can keep these ones until you finish reading, which I’m guessing you’ll also do tonight,” Teddy said.

Billy made a face and stacked his trophies with care on the coffee table. “As if you didn’t read them the moment you got them,” he said, patting the stack before heaving up and making for the entertainment center. “Game first or movie? I don’t have a preference.”

His fate was set when Teddy caught glimpse of Jacob’s copy of Left 4 Dead 2. It wasn’t fair how emotions and an eager look on Teddy had Billy concede to trying out the shooting game. With Zombies no less.

Well, sacrifices were necessary. Anything to keep the delight blooming on his crush’s face.

**-x-**

It was a catastrophe.

Billy knew his gameplay would be and yet still felt the burn of utter failure as he watched the horde of zombies overwhelm Teddy’s character just feet away from the safe-house. Billy’s character continued to lie dying yards away.

“Sorry,” Billy muttered.

Teddy pinched his face together, seemingly determined to take out as many infected people as possible with his rifle until—“Gah, dead!” He chuckled and shook his head. “Man, I have to say I didn’t think we’d get this far.”

Billy wasn’t sure if he wanted to cringe or preen. “You were always reviving me though. I didn’t know where to shoot. They were everywhere!”

“Be happy it was on easy mode then,” Teddy laughed, setting his control down. “Not bad though, right? Did you have fun?”

Billy made a face and replayed the experience. Sneaking around zombies, only to be bombarded by their slobbering masses, not to mention avoiding the wrath of the ‘special’ zombies that seemed intent on making a fool of Billy’s character, none of that had been particularly exciting. On the other hand, there was the way Teddy laughed and cried out, the way he had leaned forward or nudged Billy’s shoulder throughout the entire process—the body language of a person very into the game.

“Yeah,” Billy decided. “It was fun.”

Teddy blessed him with a grin as he stretched his arms. “Think you’ll be playing it when I’m not around? Oh, you mind if we eat now before we watch a movie or play another game?”

Billy set his control down with a nod and made for the kitchen.  “The Witch freaks me out,” he said over his shoulder. “The way she wails and goes after you if you scare her.” Billy shuddered and shook his head. “Nuh uh. Think I’ll pass playing this game again.”

He paused at the kitchen doorway. “Oh, we don’t really have anything handy. Mac and Cheese?”

 Teddy looked around and waved a hand around the kitchen. “Mind if I…?”

Billy almost forgot about fact number seven when he caught sight of Teddy rolling up his sleeves to reveal forearms, which Billy often had the pleasure of gripping in the throes of training.

“Huh? Oh, right,” Billy glanced up. “Yeah, go ahead. We can make something, but by ‘we’, I feel like that means ‘you’.”

Teddy only smiled at that before he asked which pantry kept the dry goods.

 **Fact number seven:**  Teddy cooked.

Nothing fancy, nothing that would probably impress most people, though what he could do was a lot more than could be said for Billy, whose culinary expertise extended to his turn helping out in the kitchen making family dinner under his dad’s order. He knew a little of this and that but when it came to creating something, the end product left much to be desired.

What astounded Billy more was the fact that Teddy seemed to  _like_  cooking. It was another detail Billy cherished and fantasized about—so what if he had domestic daydreams?—because during their time alone, Teddy had shared a tidbit about how he sometimes cooked dinners for his mother so it was ready by the time she got off home for work (reinforcing fact number six, no less).

“Oh, you have pasta. You got mushrooms and broccoli and onions?” Teddy asked him.

Billy put his domestic daydreams on a high shelf and decided he should look busy by fishing out the ingredients. “I can put the pasta in to boil,” he offered.

“Hell yeah you are. You may not be an expert on zombie shooter games, but I know you can help out in the kitchen,” Teddy teased.

And Billy had no qualms about having a front row seat to Teddy chopping and dicing. He helped gather the materials, started the pot with water, and rinsed all of the vegetables. All the while he and Teddy recounted their favorite parts about the game, Teddy laughing hard at remembering the scream that had left Billy when he first encountered a disturbed Witch. And in the back of his mind, Billy continued calculating when the mood was right to ask Teddy out.

Billy didn’t know what it was about making pasta that gave him the boost to feel playful, but at some point, as retaliation for Teddy’s laughing, he flung a piece of shredded cheese at his crush, which resulted in Teddy tossing a hard piece of pasta at his nose, which in turn caused Billy to fling more shredded cheese, all leading to a laughing fit that required plenty of clean up after. That was also prolonged by he and Teddy dueling it out in a weak splash fight when they washed their hands at the same time.

“Alright, alright,” Billy half-shouted, half laughed as he shook the droplets out of his hair. “You win that one.”

Teddy extended the towel he had been using as a peace offering. “Considering you started it, thank you. I do feel like I won. I’ll give you the battle of the cheese though.”

Billy scrubbed his hands dry, knowing he couldn’t scrub the delight off his face. The mood was picking up. Just a matter of time now. “Thanks. Makes my day better knowing I was victorious in the battle of the cheese,” he said, being a good host by taking both bowls of pasta to the living room.

“Well, you didn’t do so well in the game. You earned the cheese for sure though,” Teddy said, settling down beside him.

Billy rolled his eyes and answered by taking a forkful into his mouth. He had enough decency to swallow before he exclaimed, “This is great.”

“Easy to make too,” Teddy said, also going for his food.

Billy decided against sharing how much fun cooking had been (with Teddy) and how he had a new fantasy to add to the list (also with Teddy). “Alright, I concede you win at pasta making and most first person shooter games.”

He dove back into the bowl in his lap, reaching for the remote with one hand.

“I just had more practice playing them,” Teddy replied, and Billy heard his fork clink against the bowl. “I don’t play them that much now. It’s been a while.”

The shift in tone was subtle and just as powerful as a blow to Billy’s heart. He stopped reaching and leaned back, unable to not stare when he spotted tension forming in Teddy’s jaw and something dark brewing behind his expression.

 **Fact number eight** : Teddy had been hurt. Badly.

Billy didn’t know what caused it, only knew the wound was still raw. He thought it had to do with Teddy’s shape-shifting because one day, in his zeal, Billy had remarked how cool that must be and he had seen the same change in Teddy’s face as he did now.

It was an expression Billy had seen in his own bruised reflection, which was how he knew it was more fact than suspicion. Insects squirmed in his gut at the possible scenario that easily wiped off Teddy’s smile and spoiled the atmosphere they had just been enjoying.

Billy knew he had stared enough. He looked at nothing in particular for a moment, searching in his mind for a way to restore balance. A stupidly bold idea struck him, and he opened his mouth to share something back, only to find his throat dry.

Teddy was saying something, apologizing Billy thought, but it was a low thrum beneath Billy’s thinking. After a moment, heavy heart and all, he got up. “Give me a minute,” he said, and went into his room, food neglected.

He was in and out within that minute, though it felt like he had been gone for ages by the time he returned to Teddy’s side. As he expected, Teddy had recollected the pieces of his barrier again and watched Billy, noting the object in his hand.

“What’s that?” Teddy asked, gesturing with his chin.

Billy glanced at the photo, tucking it into his chest as he realized he was about to do this, about to offer a big piece of himself when all things sensible told him not to, told him it might backfire and ruin his chance to ask Teddy out. The warning bells ringing, Billy braved a flimsy smile anyway and sat back down beside Teddy.

He took a step off the precipice and revealed the photograph.

He had expected the perplexed look. All the same, his back went taut as Teddy’s face fell.

“What is this?” he asked.

Billy kept his attention on the photo. “Me at my aunt’s wedding. About a month before we met,” he said, not sure what he felt when Teddy’s finger traced over the splotches of purple and black and blue on his face.

“I had convinced my parents it was some stupid scuffle at school, started by two other guys in gym and a bunch of us got thrown into the mess. I had to go to the wedding the following Saturday and my relatives all asked me about it so much that I think even I believed the story.”

He swallowed the lump of remaining words, knowing they’d be a knotted mess. Teddy continued studying the photograph, eyes clearly on Billy and not the other occupants. He put his bowl down on the coffee table.

“It happened often,” Teddy said.

Billy didn’t know if it was a question or not.

Clearing his throat, Billy nodded though the blonde couldn’t see it. “Well, anyway,” he went on, “I thought about getting rid of it. It’s mostly been sitting in the back of a drawer. I don’t know why. I tell myself it’s because I can’t bring myself to just throw any picture away with my aunt in it but I know that’s not why. I know it’s lame, but…”

He bit down on the tip of his tongue to stop the next words from coming out: ‘I know what it’s like to hurt.’

Teddy’s hand pulled off the picture, curling into a fist, thumb rubbing over his knuckles. It felt like an eternity as Teddy did whatever it was he was doing then—mulling over, debating with himself maybe. Billy waited anyway, only moving to place the photo on the coffee table and thinking it best he say something else or else have silence push Teddy farther away.

“Everyone’s got problems,” Billy said, looking at anything but Teddy as he spoke. “Maybe some more than others. Just…I’m not really good at this kind of thing but I do believe what my mom says about talking. It’s good to…talk about it. When you want—when you need to.”

He dared to peak at the blonde and saw the stress mounting on his shoulder. Having already taken one step into the abyss below, he ventured deeper by reaching a tentative hand until it found Teddy’s upper arm.

“Just saying,” he said more lightly, managing a smile when Teddy glanced at him. “I’ve been there.”

“Why did you show me it? I mean, instead of telling me—wait. Don’t answer that,” Teddy held up his hand as if to halt any response. “I didn’t mean to ask. I’m just…”

He drifted off and Billy’s entire body felt like bugs lived beneath his skin. He wondered if he had made a mistake.

Then Teddy looked at him with a gentle expression and Billy knew he hadn’t, instead thinking a flicker of understanding passed between them, that Teddy knew how delicate the confession had been.

“Thanks,” was all Teddy said about it. “But, you should know that doesn’t make me feel much better.”

Billy stared.

“No one should put their hands on someone just because,” Teddy let out a huff and rubbed the back of his neck harder than necessary. And just as Billy thought he had spoiled the moment once again, Teddy changed gears and suddenly looked like his neck was too heavy to hold up.

“I really trusted him,” Teddy murmured. “I thought we were friends. No, that’s not right. I knew the whole time. That he didn’t see me that way.”

Teddy shrugged and Billy thought he felt him lean into the offered touch. “Guess I was just hoping that, with enough time, he’d be my friend for real.”

Teddy didn’t say more, didn’t divulge the details Billy itched to know. It was enough though and Billy stored the data for later evaluation, currently too invested in the meek smile Teddy was offering him.

“You look good,” Teddy said.

Billy blinked and dropped his hand. “What?”

“You look better without the bruises,” Teddy said, but still Billy heard the hardness beneath the compliment.

Billy cracked a smile back. “You know, I never did stand up to him when it was just me. It wasn’t until someone else was under his fist that I just…started telling him to stop before I knew I was doing it,” he said, and wrung his hands together at the memory of his magic awakening, of it buzzing from his bones and striking down the foe.

He didn’t expect Teddy to frown at that. “Billy,” Teddy started, turning himself so he half-faced the mage. “Listen to me when I say that, while it’s good to stand up for someone else’s good, you’re worth the same attention.”

“Teddy—“ Billy stopped, feeling his heart trap itself in his throat and disliking the way his stomach rolled.

“You’re okay as you are. Great, actually. Very great.”

“So are you,” Billy said in a rush, his heart diving back down to its proper place. “You shouldn’t settle for anyone like that.”

“I won’t if you won’t.”

Billy felt the thick air lifting at the new smile Teddy gave him.  **Fact number nine:** Teddy had smiles Billy could swim in. The kind he saw now was special, genuine, vulnerable even, and Billy practically felt like he had Teddy’s life in his hand with how trusting it was.

“Deal,” he said and offered his hand to emphasize the point. “No settling and always stand up for yourself. No buts. I can do that.”

Teddy peered at his hand, then humored Billy by settling his palm into the smaller one. He flashed a grin and as he said ‘deal’, yanked Billy forward until their chests bumped.

“Oh.” Billy knew he was as red as a fire ant the moment he received the better end of the best kind of hug there was.

 **Fact number ten** : Teddy was a hugger. Not quite much the type to greet anyone and everyone with one, but a hugger all the same. Teddy was the type to offer a whop to your back and squeeze your ribs as congratulations. That much Billy knew and the rest was more speculation than anything else.

Teddy-hugs had to be earned, of course, and the few precious times Billy had indulged in one, he was sure it did something to Teddy, like how a scratch on the jaw might affect a cat. Whatever it was, he felt it now beneath his palms as he returned the hug, doing his best to calm both his blush and the way his heart must have been clamoring against Teddy’s chest.

There was nothing he could do about the giddiness—who was lucky enough to hug their crush?—so he let his smile take over even though he knew the moment would end too soon. He dared to rub his hands over Teddy’s shoulder-blades, noting the athleticism (sexy), and felt the muscles soften beneath his touch.

Just as the proper time for a platonic hug came to an end, it didn’t. Billy found himself still nestled in Teddy’s warmth and not because he was fantasizing it. If he strained his senses hard enough, he was sure he heard Teddy’s pulse in tune with his own.

He swallowed, refusing to budge and break the spell that had Teddy hugging him, though if the blonde didn’t pull back soon he knew he was going to get drunk off his scent. Frighteningly and wonderfully enough, Billy had to wonder if Teddy had the same terror and excitement boiling inside of him.

Because  **the suspicion** : Teddy liked him. In that kind of way that Billy liked him, but probably less, yet just enough that it might give Billy the final nudge to reach the bottom of the precipice.

The way Teddy was especially sweet to him, the all sorts of smiles and laughs they shared, the rare moment they currently had. Surely this was too long a hug to be categorized as platonic?

 _God, I hope not_ , Billy thought.

And then Teddy was pulling back. Billy wanted to see his expression yet he opted to duck his face while the flush ebbed, wondering if this was ‘chemistry’ between them, that thing he heard much hype about, and that was reaching its pinnacle right about now.

 _Just ask,_  the little Billy inside him begged.

Billy took in a breath.

“That was nice,” he blurted out, and instantly slapped himself mentally. He dove into damage control. “I mean, given that I don’t…usually get hugs?” That didn’t come out right.

He dared to look at Teddy, who had a face he couldn’t dissect.

“Sorry. Was that weird?” asked Teddy, eyebrows making a beeline to hide behind his bangs.

“What?” Billy blinked and shook his head. “No, no. It was okay. I just…figured you needed it. Hugs aren’t a bad thing.”

The way Teddy seemed to look at anywhere but him tickled Billy down at his core. He gave a shaky chuckle and rubbed his neck. “I should have asked. Wait. That might have been weirder, huh?”

He was picking up the reins to a ramble. That look, an unease that was doing a bad job of passing off as sheepish, and the way Teddy worked his lower lip or rubbed at his neck, all of it exploded before Billy’s eyes and the mage couldn’t help but smile.

Billy wondered if he was doomed to repeat the cycle that was him trying not to act like a fool head-over-heels for his teammate. Ridiculous, really, when a simple question could remedy the situation.

Either Teddy would accept the offer and send Billy bounded for the stars, or Teddy would reject the offer and Billy’s fantasies would forever rot like a disease, snatching the one hope he had right out from under his feet.

“Teddy.”

If he didn’t ask anything, he’d be a fumbling mess but as least he’d still have his hope, right?

Teddy looked at him. “Yeah?”

He really shouldn’t say anything.

“Do you,” Billy started, “want to hang out tomorrow? After we do our training with the guys. Just…us two.”

Teddy studied him and that bold part of Billy wanted him to decipher the intentions so that the weight would leave Billy and hang out in the open. He wasn’t sure if Teddy understood but the blonde’s shoulders drooped, and he said, “That sounds…nice. Just us two?”

“Yeah, why don’t we do something,” Billy searched for the word, “a bit different. Comics always, but, I don’t know. Maybe check out the body exhibit that just came to the museum?”

Where Teddy was a rambling, fidgety mess, he was still and tranquil now. His eyes brightened. “Maybe we can grab dinner on our way back?” he offered.

It was a start.

Billy pressed his hands together so they wouldn’t latch onto Teddy for another hug and calmly answered, “Yeah. I like talking with you. Dinner would be great.”

The awkward air returned, bringing silence with it as they stared at the other, and just as Teddy opened his mouth to say something, Billy’s phone jingled, startling him out of his skin.

“Sorry,” he gasped and went for his phone. His smile fell off. “It’s my mom.”

As the fates would have it, naturally his family’s plans would get botched the moment Billy was on cloud nine. Technically, he hadn’t asked if Teddy could visit and the blonde was beyond understanding why he had to hurry out and insisted Billy didn’t have to owe him a warm dinner to make up for kicking him out.

“I’m really sorry,” Billy said, hanging on the doorway. “You didn’t even get to finish eating.”

Teddy laughed. “It’s really fine. I get it. We’ll hang out tomorrow anyway, right?”

“I’m still treating you to something.”

“You can treat me to a hug if anything,” Teddy said.

Billy’s heart danced and he willed down the resulting emotions he got from that one statement. “Dinner,” he called after Teddy as the blonde headed out.

Teddy waved over his shoulder and called back, “I’ll text you later.”

He was swallowed by the elevator sooner than Billy appreciated. He lingered in the doorway for a while after until he realized he was lingering in the open doorway like a fool.

**-x-**

Later that night and in the safety of his room, as reward for surviving another chaotic family dinner, Billy gushed over the message Teddy had sent him.

**_Teddy:_ **

**_why did the baker rob the bank?_ **

**_Me:_ **

**_oh no lol I don’t want to know_ **

**_I think._ ** **_ok give up. why?_ **

Billy was already stifling a laugh as he waited for the reply.

**_Teddy:_ **

**_He needed the dough_ **

Billy dropped his face into his pillow and chortled.

He could never forget about  **fact number eleven** : Teddy could be such a goofball.

A title especially assigned to Teddy, for Billy. Not once had he heard such awful jokes and puns be shared among the other guys, nor did Billy really want it to be shared. There had to be something special about their bond, however platonic it was in reality, for Teddy to risk his dignity for Billy’s sake.

That’s what Billy liked to think anyway.

  
**_Me:_ **

**_Lol! that was 1 of the_ **

**_worst ones yet_ **

Not twelve seconds later, Teddy replied.

**_Teddy:_ **

**_made u laugh though._ **

**_I know worse ones_ **

Billy rolled onto his back and imaged the smile Teddy must have been wearing as he texted that.

**_Me:_ **

**_and I’m going to hear each 1_ **

Seventeen seconds, another reply.

 

**_Teddy:_ **

**_in good time. still good_ **

**_for 2morrow?_ **

Billy stared at the message, thumb wiping the screen as his left one hesitated over the keys. He relived the short time he had spent with Teddy in his home, how much his face had hurt from smiling too much while his heart ached from all the pitter-patter it did in the other’s company.

As he had done numerous times, he wrote out a message and prepared for the anxiety as his finger hovered over the ‘SEND’.

He thought of the hug and pushed down on the button.

**_Me:_ **

**_yeah. And in case it_ **

**_was vague I was asking you out on a date_ **

It was almost a full seventy-eight seconds before his phone chimed and Billy thought he couldn’t feel anymore nauseous. He peeked at the reply and braced himself.

**_Teddy:_ **

**_then I guess I should change_ **

**_my reply to: what took u so_ **

**_long_ ** **_lol corny sorry_ **

Billy just about jumped out of the bed in glee. He clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from cheering.

It was a date!

He must have tripped over his fingers three times before sending his message without any spelling errors.

**_Me:_ **

**_I like ur bad jokes._ **

**_See u 2morrow then?_ **

Billy waited.

**_Teddy:_ **

**_it’s a date (a real one)_ **

Billy grinned.

**_Me:_ **

**_Can’t wait. Too_ ** **_eager_ **

**_sounding?_ **

**_Teddy:_ **

**_Just the right_ ** **_amount_ **

**_of eager. Me 2_ **

**_Sleep well_ **

Billy buried his face into his pillow, this time to hide his mad glee. He lifted his head to send one final message and settle into bed.

**_Me:_ **

**_thx. Sleep well 2 :)_ **

Before Billy convinced himself to sleep, he recounted each fact until he ended on  **fact number twelve:** Teddy liked him.

 

**-X-**


End file.
